Dime quién es
by Kry21
Summary: Hay una cosa te tengo que decir, mientras estabas lejos, otra estuvo aquí. No te puedo mentir la quiero demaciado...No llores por mí. One shot...HHr


**_Dime quién es_**

Indecible.

Era realmente increíble que hasta el clima reflejase su estado de ánimo.

¿Qué si estaba nervioso?

Já. Cualquiera que lo viera así, caminado de un lado para otro de la habitación, y mirando como un demente el reloj, diría que hasta un león enjaulado está más tranquilo.

Su nerviosismo llegaba a tal grado que, las últimas tres horas, había hecho exactamente lo mismo; inclusive, y si miran recerca, se podía apreciar un ligero desgaste en la superficie del suelo por donde Harry Potter había estado paseándose de una lado a otro.

¿La razón?

Simple. Ella llegaba hoy.

Había ido a hacer una maestría a Francia y hay, justamente, se cumplían los seis meses de ausencia prometidos.

Lo raro de todo el asunto, es que en el lugar donde Harry caminada, no había no flores, dulces, chocolates ni mucho menos una enorme pancarta con la palabra "Bienvenida", en letras verdes (su color favorito de ella), colgada en medio del salón.

¿Motivo?

La situación era total y completamente diferente al entusiasmo.

Una explosión en la chimenea, señal de que ella había llegado al fin, fue lo que detuvo el andar de Potter.

-Hola- lo saludó la recién llegada, y se encaminó para darle un beso y él, por acto reflejo, movió la cara para que la acción terminase en su mejilla y no en sus labios, como su novia hubiese querido.

Sí, por que la recién llegada era su novia.

"El amor de su vida" Como Harry una vez le dijo. Él se dio cuenta y se lo dijo luego de terminar el colegio. ¿Cómo? Fácil, reunió su valor de Grffindor, confesó sus sentimientos, resultó que era correspondido y, como conclusión, había sido feliz los últimos cuatro años.

Lentamente y dejando salir un suspiro, la tomó de las manos, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, y la hizo sentarse en el sofá frente al fuego. Todo al tiempo que decía:

-Tenemos que hablar…

_**Hay una cosa que te tengo que decir…**_

**_Mientras estabas lejos otra estuvo aquí._**

- Harry ¿Sucede algo?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa-. Por que normalmente la gente dice "¿Cómo te fue?" "Te extrañe" "Que bueno verte", o una variante de las tres. Y no "Tenemos que hablar".

-Lo siento- se disculpo-. ¿Cómo te fue?

-Eso está mejor.- Se puso de pie, y una sonrisa cubrió su rostro-. Ufff… De maravilla, fui la segunda persona mejor calificada. Todos los maestros están dispuestos a darme cartas de recomendación, e inclusive, me dieron una beca para sacar mi doctorado…Harry¿te imaginas¡Una beca completa!

-Eso es muy bueno-

-¿Estas bien? No pareces muy contento por mí

-Lo estoy, créeme. Pero tenemos que hablar.

-¿En serio te encuentras bien?- Se sentó de nueva cuenta y le pasó una mano por la frente para chocarle la temperatura.- ¿Tienes problemas en le trabajo¿Te pelaste con Ron¿Mamá te vino a ver?

-No. Es algo más…ummm, importante. Por decirlo de algún modo.

-Harry me estas asustando ¿Qué ocurre¿Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea, verdad?

- Lo sé, gracias.

-Harry¿Qué pasa?

_**Todo pasó tan rápido que ni cuenta me di,**_

_**qué caí en sus brazos y de ahí no me fui.**_

-Muchas cosas

-¿Qué cosas?

-Cosas, que me han hecho abrir los ojos

-¿De que éstas hablando?

-Sabes que te quiero¿verdad?, y que te he compartido con tigo lo mejores momentos de mi vida, tanto en la escuela como después de ella…pero…

-¿Pero?-. Le hizo una señal con la mano, incitándolo a continuar

-Conocí a otra persona…

-¿Cuándo?-No había enfado ni sorpresa, en su voz, pero su mirada reflejaba que estaba analizando todo, cómo sólo ella podía hacerlo. La conocía tan bien que era sabido por todos que podían saber lo que el otro pensaba con sólo verse a los ojos

-No tengo idea-.Llevó una de sus manos a su mandíbula, cómo siempre que estaba pensando-. Creo que desde siempre- contestó al fin-. Ella ha estado con migo cuando más la he necesitado, de hecho el breve tiempo que pasamos juntos , fue el mejor aliciente, escape, estímulo o compensación de momentos malos que he te nido nunca. Es tan maravillosa y perfecta que no entiendo por que la deje pasar.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Para que quieres saber? No tiene caso que lo diga.

-Una tipa, mientras estoy fuera, se liga a MI novio¿Y no quieres que sepa quien es?

-No es que no quiero que sepas, es…sólo que no le veo el ¿por que?.

-Te enamoraste de ella ¿verdad?

-No me hagas entrar en detalles, por favor- le rogó.- No quiero hacerte daño.

-Vamos, Harry. Dime quien es no me puedes mentir te has enamorado y no lo quieres decir ¿Por qué¿Por que no quieres lastimarme¿Y que crees que haces he?

-Lo siento, realmente era mi intención herirte. Sólo quería que supieras el por qué esto no puede continuar. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta. Sí, me enamoré de ella

**_No te puedo mentir, la quiero demasiado._**

_**Difícil esconder, lo que me hace sentir**_

**_y con esas palabras yo me voy de aquí._**

-Una última cosa…- la chica se puso de pie y le dio la espalda

-Dime.

- ¿Dónde fue, qué te hizo sentir? Dime que tu pudo dar que yo no te di.

-No te pongas así-le contesto Harry-¿Por que tienes que hacerlo más difícil¿Crees acaso que no me duele el hacerte esto? Aún sigues siendo mi mejor amiga, por eso es que te cuento todo esto, por que creo que tienes, todavía, el derecho de saber qué es lo que me pasa y qué es lo que siento. Pero sobretodo, eres o fuiste mi novia, la persona que alguna ves amé, y mereces saber el por qué te dejo.

La chica se volteo hecha un mar de lágrimas, pero tratando de mantener intacta un poco de dignidad ante la persona que le robó el corazón desde la primera ves que lo vio en el tren rumbo al colegio.

_**No llores por mí, deja que me valla sin verte sufrir, **_

_**sin verte sufrir.**_

-No has contestado mi pregunta, Harry. ¿Dónde fue, qué te hizo sentir¿Qué te dio que yo no te di?

-Para que quieres saberlo.

-NECESITO SABER. ENTENDER. EL PORQUÉ ESTOY PERDIENDO AL HOMBRE QUE AMO. SABER QUE HICE MAL. COMPRENDER POR QUE NO ME AMAS YA.-Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse fuertemente. Ya no había rastro de dignidad alguna.

Soltando de nueva cuenta un suspiro y cerrando los ojos, Harry se dispuso a responder, después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer.

-para serte sincero, no sé como pasó. Un día me levante y me di cuenta de que ella era lo que me hacia falta, que era mi complemento. Que le daba a mi vida ese empuje, esa fuerza para seguir; que ella tenía esa alegría que me hacía falta y que había olvidado. Pero sobretodo esa paz que había estado buscando desde siempre. Y aún no comprendo como no me di cuenta antes de que ella era lo que buscaba, si siempre la tuve cerca, al alcance y a la vuelta de la esquina. Sólo tenía que estirarme un poquito y tomarla.

_**No llores por mí otro encontrarás que te haga feliz,**_

_** que te haga feliz.**_

-Realmente la amas ¿Verdad?- le cuestionó la chica, aún con la cara entre las manos.

-Más que a mi vida-. Se puso de pié y tomo su cara entre sus manos.- Tengo que irme. Por favor no llores por mí., no lo merezco-. Deposito un beso en la cabeza de ella-. Lo que viví con tigo fue hermoso y nunca lo olvidaré, pero eso se acabó. Hizo falta tanto amor entre tú y yo, que no logro entender como es que duramos tanto tiempo juntos-le dio otro beso, esta ves en la mejilla-. Realmente lo siento.

Y sin más desapareció dejándola sola.

_**No llores por mí.**_

Toc—Toc--.

-¡Harry¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Por toda respuesta, el mencionado entro en el apartamento cerrando la puerta con el pie, a la vez que besaba a la chica que tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Potter?- preguntó divertida la chica, mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry.- De cuando acá me saludas así.

-Desde que soy oficialmente libre…

-¿Quieres decir que tú…?

-Si.

-¿Vienes de…?

-Si.

-¿Pero, por qué?

-Por que a quién amo es a ti y por que con quien quiero estar es con tigo.

-¿Cómo se lo tomó?

-La verdad. Mejor de cómo esperaba.

-Le dijiste que yo era la culpable.

-Número uno, el culpable aquí soy por no darme cuenta antes de que siempre estuve enamorado de ti. Y número dos¿me crees tan tonto?, sabes perfectamente que ella es una excelente bruja, y podría hechizarte, aunque seas su mejor amiga. Además recodemos que una mujer despreciada es muy peligrosa.- La cargó por la cintura, hasta colocarla a la altura de su cara y la besó otra ves.

-Harry- lo llamó entre besos- ¿Crees que es lo correcto?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, acabas de terminar con una relación de cuatro años con una maravillosa mujer y que además es una renombrada bruja, para correr a los brazos de una simple Medimaga que…

-…Es la mujer de mis sueños, la persona a la que amó y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, con la que quiero tener muchos hijos y a la que pienso hacerle el amor toda la noche y la mañana que sigue también, y el día que sigue, y el siguiente, y así toda la eternidad. Por que estoy seguro arriba- señaló el cielo-, te amaré más.

La chica, ante tal comentario abrió los ojos más de lo normal y levantó una ceja.

Clara muestra de que un cometario mordaz saldría de su boca.

-Piensa aguantar tanto, señor Potter- ¡Y ahí estaba!

Harry no pudo más que estallar en carcajadas y besarla de nuevo.

-Escúchame bien- le dijo cuando los pulmones clamaron oxigeno-. Que las personas piensen lo que quieran. Yo quiero estar con tigo, redimirme por todo el tiempo que perdí al no estar a tú lado. Te dejé ir una vez, por que creí que las cosas debían quedar así sólo por que era lo más lógico. Pero ya no más.

-Te amo, Harry

-Yo también te amo. Así que…primero, lo primero…-

Se puso de pie y se llevó una mano a la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y de la cual estragó una cajita de terciopelo negro. Luego se hincó delante de ella y le mostró un anillo de diamantes, para luego decir…

-¿Te casas con migo, _Hermione_?

**Fin.**

* * *

****

_Ufff, por fin lo termine, digamos que pasar hora y media atorada en el trancito, mientras escuchaba mi disco e Enrique Iglesias, puso a trabajar mis neuronas e inmediatamente luego de que llegué a mi casa me senté en la computadora a escribir y he aquí el resultado…_

_De ante mano mil disculpas por alguna que otra falta de ortografía y si alguna parte del fic esta mal redactada. Por el momento no lo quiero leer para no borrarlo y si lo guardo para revisarlo después, jamás lo voy a subir. Así que, denme un poco de tiempo, léanlo y díganme que les parece._

_Antes de que se me olvide, Soy total y completamente fan de la pareja **Harry-Hermione**, así que no esperen que escriba algo que vaya en contra de mis ideales. Todas y cada una de las historias que publiqué aquí o en China, serán de esa pareja y dichos protagonistas terminarán juntos y felices._

_Así que si no te gusta esta pareja no pierdas el tiempo leyéndome, por que no encontrarás pelirrojos por aquí, claro que si te gusta mi forma de escribir, tus comentarios serán bien recibidos._

_Una vez aclarado eso, doy por hecho que todos entendieron la trama: Harry está terminando con Ginny, por que se descubrió enamorado de Hermione, mientras la pelirroja estaba fuera._

_La cancón como ya lo dije, es de Enrique Iglesias y se llama "No llores por mi"_

_Espero que haya sido se su agrado y que dejen sus dudas, chismes, felicitaciones o agresiones, en un reviwes. _

_Gracias._

_ Los quiere...Kry_

_P.D. Proxima actualización en JSG_


End file.
